How To Recharge The Guardian Of Fun
by darkmoon15
Summary: Just another day of fun and games for Jack and his group of believers...and his fellow Guardians snooping nearby. (no NSFW content, but contains tickling)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians, nor any characters in it**

Jack collapsed onto a huge pile of snow, laughing as he gets pelted with a multitude of snowballs, his attackers lunging at him with equally the same amount of mirth and fun as he had. "Chaaarge!" Jamie led the assault with a huge smirk as they ran out of snowballs, their white-haired supplier now a target for a big hug-pile attack instead. It has been two years since the Guardians have defeated Pitch, and Jack's first group of believers have surely grown. "Aaagh! You guys have gotten way heavier!" Jack laughed and groaned at the same time as the kids pressed onto him, starting with Jamie, then Sophie, followed by Caleb, Pippa, Claude and Monty. Finally, like a (very heavy) cherry on top, Cupcake flattened all of them in one leap, squeals of laughter ringing out in the snow-covered clearing near Jack's lake.

"Okay, okay, you got me..." The winter spirit laid on the snow with a smile on his face, slightly panting from the all that activity. Jamie approached him with a slightly concerned expression. "You okay, Jack?" Jack levers his body up with his elbows and waved it off. "Yeah, I'm just...a bit low on battery, like a cellphone...we do get tired, you know." The others have joined Jamie, and the young brunette had this mischievous, knowing grin that made Jack slightly nervous. "Guys, I think the Guardian of Fun needs to be recharged..." Before Jack even realized what was happening, the kids were all over him again, but this time they weren't after hugs. No. They're after something far worse. And Jamie's war cry had just confirmed it. "Tickle attack!"

The white-haired teen's eyes widened right before he felt fingers prodding his armpits, sides and stomach through his hoodie - the blue fabric doing very little in protecting his sensitive spots. Jack squealed before giggling and squirming non-stop, his laughter steadily increasing in pitch and volume. "Stop hahahahaha guys hahahaha cuhuhut it out! AAAHAHAHAHA NOOO! CUPCAKE!" Jack reared his head and burst into full laughter when Cupcake sat on his hips and lifted his hoodie up - only to give his slim, pale, sensitive tummy a vicious raspberry. The winter spirit writhed and twisted wildly, that the twins had to sit on his arms to further restrain him while tickling his pits, while Monty and Pippa focused on his sides, playing his ribs like harp strings on each side.

To his horror, Jack did not register where Jamie and Sophie were, and that could only mean one thing: he's done for. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud, unmanly shriek escaped his lips as he felt four sets of fingernails scratch the sole of his right foot, his untouched left foot kicking up in the air wildly in response. Jack's desperate pleads and shrieks of "NOOO!" was drowned out by Jamie's triumphant declaration ("It's his feet! Get his feet!"), and in seconds Monty and Pippa joined them, leaving the twins to tickle both his armpits and sides. Monty and Jamie sat on each of his legs and pulled back his pale toes, while Sophie and Pippa mercilessly tickled his arches. If only Jack wasn't the one howling with desperate laughter, he would've praised the way the little devils broke down their tickle victim.

And boy, did they break him down thoroughly - he could not tell if Sophie and Pippa had a thing for his feet but they really scribbled their fingernails across his smoooth, soft soles, not missing any spot untouched. They even tickled the small lines in the middle of his arches, causing him to shriek and buck more desperately than before. It was Jamie and Monty though who drove him to ticklish insanity, as not only did they block his toes from scrunching up defensively, but they also started tickling underneath and in between his toes. At that point, Jack was already screaming with laughter.

A few meters away, hidden in a thicket, the rest of the Guardians watched in complete amusement as Jack gets tickled away by his believers - especially the Pooka. "I told ya North, he's way too ticklish! You owe me five dollars mate!" Bunnymund smirked at the large Russian man beside him, who was chuckling himself. "I still cannot believe Jack is THAT sensitive! I must build him...a tickle chair!" Tooth laughed at that. "I told you so! I would tickle him again and again just to see those pearly whites of his!" Even Sandy smirked as he formed little tentacles of sand all around him. As for Bunny...Jack wouldn't even want to know what he's planning for him. But the Guardian of Hope smiled at the winter spirit just the same. "Look at 'im...he's really enjoying his time with the little ankle biters..."

Anyone could tell the enjoyment is mutual, for the children loved hearing Jack's laughter and in all its forms, from his usual mischievous chuckle to his hysterical ticklish guffaws. Jamie craved it the most, probably because he's his first believer and the spirit's affinity for tricks and laughter has been endowed to him in some way. In turn, the winter spirit never really fought back, and eventually letting natural reflexes take over as the children continued tickling him relentlessly. They only stopped when Cupcake noticed ticklish tears leaking out of Jack's eyes as he convulsed wildly on the bed of snow.

They were all panting (though not as heavy as Jack), tired from all that ruckus...but with wide smiles on their faces, nonetheless. The children crawled onto Jack and cuddled against him, causing a chorus of "Awww!" from the hiding Guardians. Jack, however, had a very mischievous smirk on his face - and no one was surprised at what came next. Almost fifteen minutes later, the kids were running away from a fully recharged Jack as he sent giant snowballs after them, their sweet laughter more than enough to vindicate the fact that Jack Frost is, without a doubt, the Guardian of Fun.


End file.
